


вкус к газолину

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealty Obsessions, the Obscurus / Credence literally pouring inside of Graves so yeah this is what you get in this fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Они оба охвачены жаждой.





	вкус к газолину

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a taste for gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924236) by [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir). 



Проглядеть его было так просто. Этот мальчик, ссутуленный, словно готовый в любой миг свернуться клубком, становился таким маленьким в его руках, что взгляд проходил сквозь него, неотступно разыскивая ребенка, обещанного видением. Но все же как же слеп он был, не ощутив, не разглядев силу, спрятанную за отчаянной нуждой, с которой юноша дрожал под прикосновениями, с которой зажатое тело становилось податливым, и он льнул к рукам, словно хотел растаять под выверенными ласками, забраться прямо под кожу незнакомцу, которому доверился с такой готовностью, - и наконец сбежать от одиночества. 

*

Но теперь он, конечно, больше не потеряет его из виду, это существо неизмеримой силы, выпущенной на волю, неуправляемой, оставляющей за собой лишь разрушения. И Грейвз, носивший это имя так же, как носил приглаженные назад волосы и изысканные темные одежды, не мог оторвать от него глаз. 

\- Криденс! - крикнул он, перекрывая вой обскура, следуя за ним по пятам, пока тот наконец не прекратил свое бессмысленное буйство, обернув к нему свою ярость и свою боль. Обещания одно за другим срывались с губ Грейвза; он глядел в самое сердце кружащейся, гипнотизирующей тьмы, а город пылал по ним, по тому, чем они могли быть, чего могли добиться - вместе. Сейчас Грейвз мог лишь просить прощения за свою ошибку, за свое нетерпение, но в нем вовсе не было сожалений, не сейчас, когда он смотрел на невозможное чудо, на эти неизмеримые магические силы, которые безукоризненно прятали себя, но наконец вырвались в неистовстве наружу из неловкого, скромного юноши и обнажили перед всем миром его истинную суть, прекрасную и разрушительную. 

Но важно было только одно: Грейвз говорил об их будущем, о том, что они были достойны куда большего, - и Криденс по-прежнему слушал. Так что он продолжал, хотя бы сейчас, в этот драгоценный, хрупкий миг. Криденс до сих пор был здесь - даже запутавшийся в своих чувствах, беззащитный перед их силой, он сохранял немного контроля, и, что еще важнее, не пытался забрать жизнь того, кто оттолкнул его так бездумно.   
Грейвз ясно осознавал, что эта ошибка могла быть смертельна, что ему стоит испытывать страх, но злость Криденса не пугала его. В воздухе сгустилась эта безмерная, безудержная энергия, от нее шевелились тонкие волоски на шее и руках, а собственная магия пела под кожей, покалывала кончики пальцев. Грейвз не боялся этой смертоносной, ошеломительной силы, пусть и чувствал ее так ярко. Напротив, его переполняли благоговение и восторг. 

Буря собиралась вокруг него, и он, без единой царапины, стоял в самом ее сердце. Рядом раздавались потусторонние звуки: шипение, глухие крики - а черный дым то свивался спиралью, то снова лишался формы. В извивающихся очертаниях Грейвз искал знакомый силуэт - тень сосуда и источника. 

\- Криденс, - произнес Грейвз, на этот раз тихо, будто бы не имя, а молитву.   
Обскур с воем подался вперед. Грейвз не шевельнулся, и, когда обскур разошелся прямо перед ним, вдруг ясно услышал это - знакомый голос, тихий, но отчетливо различимый сквозь резкий вой и стенания обскура. 

_Никогда больше не оставляйте меня, мистер Грейвз._

Среди извивающегося, бесформенного дыма появилось лицо Криденса, и его губы повторяли те же слова, умоляющие, почти требовательные, что эхом раздавались из самой глуби окутавшей их тьмы. 

\- Я не оставлю тебя, - ответил Грейвз, стараясь, чтобы Криденс услышал: он имеет в виду каждое слово. Он раскрыл ему свои объятия, приглашающие повернув ладони ему навстречу. 

Криденс осторожно шагнул к нему. Он был - неуверенные, изменчивые очертания, рассеянный, расплывчатый силуэт; его ноги едва касались земли. Его глаза снова потемнели, и их взгляд, зачарованный, словно даже посреди полнейшего хаоса значение имели только они двое, был направлен на мистера Грейвза, точь-в-точь как раньше. Но на этот раз Криденс не опускал взгляд, приближаясь к нему. 

\- Я знаю, - без запинки проговорил Криденс. Его слова были тихими, на грани шепота, - но настойчивыми. Его пальцы коснулись пальто Грейвза, и в его взгляде тот увидел что-то почти знакомое, что-то жаждущее, до боли ждущее. Должно быть, Криденс годами прятал это, опустив голову, отведя взгляд, - но теперь, когда он придвинулся ближе, раскрыв губы, словно для поцелуя, в его глазах горел голод, отчаянный и неприкрытый. - Я вам не позволю. 

Тьма расцвела на губах Криденса и, прежде чем он успел хотя бы коснуться губ Грейвза, растворила в себе его тело. И тогда Криденс, уже не мальчик, а лишенная формы сущность, черная и густая, как нефть, с хриплым пронзительным звуком влился в приоткрытый рот Грейвза. Его объятия все еще были распахнуты, но не за что было ухватиться, когда тьма погружалась в него, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления. Подобная горячему маслу, она до онемения жгла рот и язык, пробиралась в горло, глушила каждый задыхающийся звук, забирая с собой правдивые и ложные обещания. 

Грейвз пытался вдохнуть, но воздуха не было - одна лишь невесомая, изменчивая пустота, уже нашедшая путь в легкие. Он словно дышал густым, влажным паром. Он давился им, неспособный издать ни звука, а его легкие были так полны, будто вот-вот разорвутся. Перед глазами потемнело, он упал на колени. Изо рта и ноздрей поднимался черный пар - словно дым от пожара, пожирающего его изнутри. Криденс был в нем, бился в его венах, горел в легких, и этого было невыносимо много, он не мог удержать в себе столько силы, она разрывала его на части. Его паника, похоже, только приводила Криденса в возбуждение; что-то безбрежное забурлило за его ребрами, прорвалось сквозь легкие бурлящим и мощным потоком магии, оставило задыхающимся и дрожащим. Он больше не владел собой, измученный, распадающийся на части. 

И тогда, на одно мгновение - блаженное, восхитительное мгновение, - ему показалось, будто он и сам растворился в чистой магической силе, неотступной, неудержимой, свободной. 

Он не замечал ни влагу на своем лице, ни то, как щебень впивался в ладони и колени. Тело Грейвза дрожало, он захлебывался беззвучными просьбами, а Криденс был в каждом вдохе, тлел под кожей, отдавался пульсом в ушах, оглушал, вбирал в себя. 

Что-то теплое капало изо рта, темное, густое, похожее на нефть, и Геллерт глотал это, жадно, как иссохшая земля впитывает первые капли дождя, а обскур оплетал его, сворачивался кольцами вокруг, полностью поглощая их обоих.


End file.
